


Tiny Dancer

by liftingrocks



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, First Dance, First Dance Recital, I Made Myself Cry, Pepper is a dance mom, Watch Endgame first please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liftingrocks/pseuds/liftingrocks
Summary: (Watch Endgame first then come back)"Morgan’s first recital is tonight.”





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> last warning!
> 
>  
> 
> go watch endgame first since this contains spoilers iykyk.
> 
>  
> 
> anyways... enjoy :):
> 
> -@cosmicreas on twitter

After putting a special message in her mother’s helmet, Morgan held it tightly as her mom made her look like a princess, trying to see her goofy reflection. Her bun was as high as it could be, the red lipstick was coated over her lips just right, and the blush on her cheeks was perfect.

 

“So you have ballet tonight.” Pepper said, the makeup brush swirling over her small cheek.

 

“Then jazz.” Morgan scrunched her nose. She loved being sassy.

 

“And your duet!” Pepper couldn’t forget about the duet Morgan was doing with her younger dance classmate.

 

“Yes!” Morgan clutched her fist, excited. She gave her mom a hug before walking over to her red dance bag, filled with her shoes and hairspray. She grabbed her costumes, tucked away in her costume bag, before turning around to face her mom.

 

“I’m nervous.”

 

“Don’t be nervous, Morg. I love you. I’ll be there. Just like dress rehearsal last night.”

 

“I love you 3000.” Morgan sniffled as she reached for her mom’s hand, walking out to the car.

 

Pepper walked her daughter over to her class that greeted her warmly in the hallways of the high school where the show was at. 

 

“She’s in good hands, Mrs. Potts.” Morgan’s class babysitter told her.

 

“Thank you. Love you 3000, Morgan!”

 

As tied up as Pepper was trying to get back to her co-workers over a conference call, she wanted to enjoy tonight as much as she could. This was Morgan’s first dance recital ever. 

* * *

 

Morgan’s ballet routine stole the show. Her sparkling white tutu sealed the deal as her pink ballet shoes and tan tights brought the look together. Holding her arms up and twirling around, Pepper was so proud of her daughter before exiting from her auditorium seat to change her backstage. As she was walking into the dancers area, she realized she bumped into a man with flowers.

 

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry sir, are you okay?” Pepper grabbed the bouquet of roses, as she met his face.

 

An older woman walked up beside him.

 

“Steve? Who is that?” Her brown hair was starting to turn white.

 

Glancing up from under his hat to take the flowers back, Steve Rogers smiled at Pepper. He looked a little older than usual.

 

“Peggy, this is Pepper Potts. Tony’s wife.”

 

“Steve, you really didn’t have to come tonight! How did you know? Did you get a ticket?” She was shocked he made it.

 

“I have a liking to dance now.” Nudging Peggy, she took the bouquet.

 

“We’re here to support Morgan’s first recital. Wasn’t that her in Swan Lake?” Peggy asked sweetly.

 

“Yes, yes it was! Now if you excuse me, I have to go change her. But I’ll be back! She’ll be so excited you’re here!” Pepper waved, her heels running down the hall to locate Morgan.

 

Turning the corner, she realized Morgan was in her electric blue jazz costume, her arms folded and her face in a pout.

 

“I didn’t see you in the audience, mommy.”

 

Pepper’s heart broke, worried. Did all that time talking to Peggy and Steve make her miss the jazz dance? She didn’t hear her music?

 

Morgan started to cry, as Pepper immediately embraced her.

 

“I’m sorry sweetie. Mommy just saw some of daddy’s old friends. But you have to get ready for your duet okay? And I will definitely be in the audience cheering you on.” Pepper consoled Morgan, rubbing her back and unzipping the leotard for Morgan to change into her gold dress for the duet.

 

“But mommy, Kelsie broke her arm. She’s taken out of the duet. Miss Alexa was going to tell you.” Morgan sounded disappointed, putting her hand over her face.

 

“No no Morgan don’t rub your face because that will mess up your pretty makeup. Let’s reapply soon. Don’t cry… We’ll figure something out! I promise. Do you want me to go talk to one of the teachers?”

 

So her daughter was left in the dust now? What about Morgan's anxiety?

 

Morgan nodded nervously. Tying her ballet shoe again, she sat in the corner away from her class and cried to herself. She was alone. She would be the only one on stage. As a 6 year old, that was terrifying. 

 

Pepper swiped her phone open, looking for dancers as she walked back into the school’s lobby past Peggy and Steve.

 

“I don’t know what to do guys, one of Morgan’s teammates isn’t allowed to perform in her duet.” Pepper winced, struggling. “I can’t do this dance mom thing. I’m a failure. I need the nearest teacher, I'll be back.” Sighing, she ran off.

 

“No you’re not. I’ll go find her.” Peggy decided, handing Steve the flowers back as she marched down the hallway.

 

“She’s a Stark, Pepper. And she’s a Potts. Morgan can steal the stage by herself.” Steve raised an eyebrow, assuring that how this situation could change as Pepper turned her back. “She reminded me of Nat back there.” Steve remembered how dedicated Natasha used to be with ballet.

 

Everyone missed Nat.

 

Morgan’s tears were falling onto the golden costume, as she hugged her legs, afraid. Was her mom going to talk to the teachers? Was Kelsie’s arm okay?

 

Suddenly, a woman in a blue dress with a friendly smile approached her.

 

  
“Are you Morgan Stark?” She asked politely.

 

Morgan nodded, wiping a tear away as the woman dabbed a wipe around her running mascara.

 

“My name is Peggy. And I would love to see you dance with me. Out there.” Putting the napkin by her side, her hand reached for Morgan’s. “And I want to see that smile!”

 

“You’re too old to be my duet partner, Peggy!” Morgan cried through her chuckle.

 

“Can we make it a trio?” Spiderman swung in from the ceiling panels, taking his suit off to reveal a smiling face. That was her uncle.

 

“Uncle Peter! How did you get here?” Morgan giggled, standing on her feet as she ran over to hug him.

 

“I heard my best friend was going out onstage and I decided I wanted to go too. Let’s go!”

 

Holding onto Peter Parker and Peggy’s hands, they skipped down the hallway. Peggy grinned at the boy for showing up to help.

 

“If I can ask, what’s the song we’re dancing to, Morgan?”

 

“Tiny Dancer by-“

 

“Elton John!” A voice exclaimed, as Starlord took his mask off.

 

Groot wasn’t far behind him. “I am Groot!”

 

“That’s right! Morgan is going to rock it out there! Should we join her?” Morgan jumped up and down, realizing Peter Quill and Groot made it too!

 

“Cool! Wait. What if I forget my moves?” She frowned, refusing to step into the wings, standing against the door.

 

“You can improv!” Scott Lang popped up, next to Hope.

 

“We’re right here for you, Morgan! Let’s go out there and dance!” Hope hugged her tightly.

 

With Morgan and the crew walking backstage and slotting into the wings for their performance, the director of her dance studio announced the last act- Morgan and Kelsie’s duet, Tiny Dancer.

 

As Pepper was sobbing hysterically over the fact none of the dance teachers were picking up their phones, Steve wrapped an arm around her before pointing to the stage.

 

Morgan walked onstage by herself in her starting passe pose, anxiously looking over at Peter Quill as he smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

 

Smiling back to her biggest fans, Morgan started to leap around the stage as Peter Parker hopped along in sync.

 

“Why is Spiderman here? Why is Peter Parker onstage with my daughter?” Pepper’s jaw dropped, confused.

 

“Pepper, calm down. Look. It’s our best girls too.”

 

Laughing hysterically, Morgan ran offstage to pull Peggy onto it as Peggy did a pirouette with her while Peter tried his best to do the same.

 

The crowd gave a collective aww as they realized that some heroes were accompanying Morgan in this dance.

 

“Peggy’s up there too! What if she, breaks something?” Pepper laughed, her face feeling flushed. This couldn’t be real.

 

Scott moonwalked onto the stage, as Morgan slid on her knees to meet him. She would not stop giggling at the funny faces he made, as Hope entered the stage with a cartwheel. Morgan copied her, as Pepper nearly gasped.

 

“Oh my god Steve, she did a cartwheel! Her first cartwheel!” She exclaimed through her happy tears. “Scott and Hope are up there doing cartwheels with my kid!”

 

Groot slowly walked onto the stage before planting himself towards the right side. Raising his arms to look down at Morgan, he swayed doing his signature move to the beat of Elton John.

 

Pepper shook her head no, biting her lip as she realized how beautiful her daughter and her friends were dancing to Tiny Dancer.

 

Tony would of loved this.

 

Out of breath but still giddy to do her moves, Morgan showed everyone her ballet positions of first, second, and third as her friends tried to copy them. The only person to get them all right was Peter Parker, before she made the group chasse from side to side.

 

Waving to her daughter, Morgan waved back as she blew a kiss. Pepper put her hands on her heart as Steve waved too. Peggy smiled.

 

“Hold me closer tiny dancerrr!” Peter Quill walked onto the stage with a wide laugh, thinking of how much his Guardians and Gamora listened to this classic. Morgan nearly fell down laughing at how silly Starlord was singing, before she ran over to him.

 

Peter Quill carefully held his hand out and let her twirl under him, before he scooped her up to lift her in the air.

 

“Here we go kid!” He giggled quietly.

 

“Woah!” Morgan smiled down at him, looking at the crowd and the people onstage with her. She wasn’t so nervous anymore. She was right where she belonged.

 

Before setting her down, Morgan gave Peter Quill the biggest hug and a kiss on the cheek leaving a lipstick stain. Peter laughed, loving how pure Morgan was.

 

She led everyone onstage in a curtsy, to end the dance as the music faded away.

 

Pepper was in tears, giving her daughter a standing ovation as the ruby red curtains closed. The crowded cheered and clapped for the routine they witnessed.

 

Grinning widely, Morgan jumped up and down before falling onto the floor. Dance was exhausting.

 

“I want to see my Mommy! She saw us!” The after show adrenaline hit, as Morgan wanted to keep dancing.

 

“She’s coming from the audience!” Peggy patted Morgan’s bun, eyes filled with joy.

 

“I’m right here!!” Pepper walked on the stage followed by Steve, as Morgan sprung up and hugged her mom. “You did so good!” Pepper said into her shoulder, her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at everyone who made it and mouthed, ‘thank you’.

 

Steve extended his arms and sat with one knee up, holding the bouquet of roses for Morgan. “Morgan Stark, you were the most beautiful ballerina I’ve ever seen.” He said as he held her cheek while she blushed. “These are for you, the best tiny dancer.”

 

‘”Thank you Mr. Cap.” She accepted the flowers and hugged him with a smile.

 

Feeling overwhelmed with emotions, Morgan turned to face the people who made sure she wasn’t by herself tonight.

 

“I love you guys. Thanks for being my heroes.” Morgan whispered as she assembled everyone for a group hug as Pepper joined too.

 

“So yeah, that’s how Morgan’s first dance recital went. She had so much fun.” Pepper was sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her helmet as Morgan nodded.

 

“Mhmmm. I agree. I love you 3000, daddy!”

 

Shutting the helmet off to end the recording, Pepper kissed her daughter’s forehead.

 

“Goodnight, my tiny dancer.”

 

“Goodnight, Mom. I love you 3000.”

 

Pepper smiled and shut the lights off when she heard Morgan say it back, holding her helmet a little closer while going over her room to go over all of the messages she recorded.


End file.
